Secret life
by DJqueenk
Summary: So basically Beca is involved in drugs her Dad is the only one who knows but he doesn't care. Chloe starts to realize there's a lot more than just a quite dj. So she gets involved by that I mean stalking Beca. Rated M for drug use, language, self harm, and gang violence. Paring Bechloe relationship Steca friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1: Secrets  
So this is my first time writing a fanfic. I've read a lot of bechloe I love beca and chloe it'd be awesome if something really happened between them in pitch perfect 3. Anywho this will have drug use, self harm, and gang violence involved so just a heads up there. Of course all mistakes are mine. Comment what you think if you'd like. Bechloe

Disclaimer: I do not own pitch perfect in any way.

Chloe Beale is a senior in college at Barden university. She wouldn't be called a normal person more like a red head who's the nicest person ever. That's why when someone needs help she's always willing to help. Aubrey Posen Chloes bestfriend since they were in middle school will do anything and everything to protect Chloe, so when Chloe gets involved with a certain brunette Aubrey gets worried about her bestfriend.

Beca Mitchell just attending her first year at Barden university. Upcoming Dj who has deep secrets. Her goal attend one year of college to make her dad shut up. Beca has a past that she would call fun while others call it dangerous and some call it badass. Now that's all over to the actual story...

Becas pov:

I just finished unpacking my dj equipment in my single bedroom, "that's one thing I can thank my dad for," I thought.  
"campus police hide your wine coolers."  
"What do you want now," I say irritated." "Wow no hey dad how are you," he sarcastically says. "I don't want to be here dad I want to be in LA."

You're going to stay here for a year like it or not. You've already thrown half of your life away for drugs and jail. You're going to at least do one thing important!"

"Whatever just get the fuck out of my room."  
"Fine," he says finally walking out.

I sigh and finally pull out my weed box and light up a blunt already feeling the stress melt away. I hear a lot of noise outside so I look out the window and see a lot of different stands, so I figured I'd go check it out, but before I do I crush up a percocet and snort it. I look in the mirror on my way out and see my eyes are really bloodshot. I shrug and say "oh well," walking out.

I was just walking around when I see bright red beauty. I didn't realize I was staring until she looks at me with the brightest blue eyes ever and smiles at me. I quickly look down blushing so I start to walk forward hoping she doesn't say anything to me./p

"Hi any interest in auditioning for the Barden Bellas," she says. "Oh wow this is a thing now," I say with my eyes half shut from the drugs. "Oh totes there's different groups on campus including the BU harmonics, the High notes, and...yeah," she says looking at a group of guys singing. "But we're the tits," she says. "Help us make our dreams come true," she pleads.

"Come on Chlo she's a bitch I mean just look at her," some blonde says. "Wait has she always been standing there," I think to myself. "Bree be nice she's done nothing to you. Sorry about my friend."

Sorry but I don't even sing," I say looking at her. I notice her smile starts to fade. "Well shit I feel like a bitch now," I think to myself. As I start to walk off I hear the red head say " I'm Chloe by the way." I turn around and say "Beca" with my signature smirk. And again I'm about to walk away when she says "are you ok your eyes are really red?" At that I tense up and quickly look down, this didn't go unnoticed by Chloe. I nervously chuckle and say "I'm just tired nothing to worry about," still not making eye contact I quickly walk away.

At a far enough distant I finally slow down and head back to my dorm with a certain red head on my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Secret life

Chapter 2:

 **Aye so thanks for all the follows, yall are awesome. So I don't really have like an updating schedule yet but this is my week off so I'll try to update every day this week. If anyone has any ideas just message me or comment. My twitter is DJ_queenk. One thing I forgot to mention in the first chapter yes this will be a G!P Beca. Let me know what yall think.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pitch perfect in any way.**

 **Chloes pov:**

I was walking around campus yes its late and dangerous but I needed some air. As I was turning the corner I hear someone on the phone. "Yeah I got a kilo for you come pick me up. I'm in front of my building," the person on the phone says. I try to get a better look of them without being seen but they're wearing a hood. "That voice sounds really familiar," I thought to myself.

I hide in the dark hoping to get a better look. As I was waiting a black Cadillac pulls up with tinted windows. I see the person with the hoodie run towards the car with a backpack. Once they get into the Cadillac it drives off quickly.

I stand there for a few minutes until I finally decide it's time to go back home.

 **Becas pov:**

I wake up to the sun blasting through the window. I try to sit but quickly stop when my head feels like it's about to explode. "Where the hell am I," I think, sitting up again slowly this time. I look around and I realize I'm at one of my best buyers' house laying in the living room floor. "Well shit," I say. I look to my right and see an empty bottle of vodka, weed, and a line of white stuff. "Hmm is that coke or some sort of pill. "Fuck it I need a boost."

So I snort it with no hesitation "Yup definitely coke," I say standing up. Once I'm done I head out the door and back to the University.

 **Back at the university:**

As soon as I get to my dorm I start working on my titanium mix for about an hour when I come to a stopping point to head to the showers. When I enter the showers I start singing titanium thinking no one was in there. I was about to step under the water when "You can sing!" I quickly turn around seeing the one and only Chloe standing naked in front of me. I shut the shower curtain back but that does no good, she comes right back in. "Dude get out," I say trying to hide my body. "Damn I hope she doesn't see my scars or my not so little member," I thought. "How high does your belt go," she says turning off the water. "My what oh my god!"

She hits the shampoo bottle out of my hand so I bend down to get it, but that just makes my face end up where it doesn't need to be at this moment. I quickly stand up and face the wall. "I am nude," I say.

"You were singing titanium right," she asks. "You know David Guetta," I say slightly turning around. "Yeah have I been living under a rock. It's my jam. My lady jam," she says winking at me. "That's nice," I say shaking my head. "Sing it for me,' she says.

"Dude no get out!"

"Not for that reason. I'm not leaving here until you do so," she says. So I start singing and when she joins in it's like I'm hypnotized by her eyes, I can't look away. When we finish I notice she starts checking me out head to toe, I see her eyes wide and see her smirk which confuses me. So I look down and realize she just seen my big friend. Before she can say anything I stutter out "I can explain I- she cuts me off by saying. "No there's nothing to explain I know all about some females being born with a penis this is just the first time I've seen it," she explains. "Oh," is all I can say. I hear her giggle so I look up confused. "It's actually pretty hot," she says smiling. "Um thanks. I still need to shower so," I say." "Oh yeah sorry," she says handing me my towel while leaving. "See you at auditions!"

I sigh heavily and continue my shower.

 **Well now Chloe knows one of Becas secrets. What will she find out next? And I'm going to explain the scars part, Beca had a rough past life so she's been in a lot of different fights dealing with knifes and guns so she tries to hide her past.**


	3. Chapter 3

Secret life

 **Chapter 3:**

 **I hope everyone is liking this so far. I would like to know what you guys think so please leave some reviews. If you want something in particular to happen just let me know. I've been staying up super late to finish chapters because I know how much it sucks waiting for an update. Thanks for all of the follows and favorites yall are fantastic. The song in this Chapter is called Alone (Marshmello remix). I'm a big fan of his so if you haven't heard of him you should check out his music. Now all mistakes are mine.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pitch perfect or Marshmello or his music at all.**

 **Becas pov:**

I was working on my mix, well trying I just can't seem to get the redhead out of my head. How her body is perfectly curved. The little scar on her forehead and her legs that- "Damn it Beca get it together," I mumble. I get up from my desk pausing my mix so I can lay down and try to take a nap. Before I can even close my eyes my phone vibrates. I reach for my phone on my desk and see it's from a number I don't know. So I open the message.

 **Unknown number: Hey sexy ;)**

 **Beca: Who is this?**

 **Unknown number: Just your favorite redhead from the shower ;)**

 **Beca: Hm. Can you be a little more specific I've had more than one redhead in my shower before.**

I chuckle to myself and save the number to Sexy Redhead.

 **Sexy Redhead: Whatever maybe in your dreams.**

 **Beca: Wait how did you get my number? Oh no you're a stalker aren't you.**

 **Sexy Redhead: No! I'm not a stalker. I'm actually friends with your bestfriend.**

That confuses me, my only bestfriend is Stacie. Wait I remember her saying something about college at some university I didn't know it was this one. "Damn I really need to text her more often."

 **Beca: So you know big boobs Stacie.**

 **Sexy Redhead: Oh totes. She's auditioning for the Bellas and I think she has a crush on Aubrey.**

 **Beca: You mean the blonde with the stick up her ass.**

 **Sexy Redhead: Hey! That's my bestfriend and she's not that bad.**

 **Beca: Rightttt if you say so.**

 **Sexy Redhead: Whatever. Are you busy?**

 **Beca: Not at the moment. Why?**

 **Sexy Redhead: I was wondering if you maybe wanted to hangout.**

 **Beca: Sure my place? We can order pizza.**

 **Sexy Redhead: That sounds great I'll be over in 10.**

Not even 10 mins later I hear a knock on my door. I stand up to answer the door but that's when I realize I'm just wearing my favorite black boxers and a tight tank top. "To late to change now," I thought. I open the door and see Chloe there in Nike sweat pants and a white tank top with her hair in a bun.

"Wow Becs you don't dress up much do you," she says giggling. "Says the one who shows up in sweats and tank top," I say with a smirk checking her out. "Whatever you know you like it," she says pushing me into the room and shutting the door.

I watch her as she looks around my room. "Just as I thought. Wow you're a Dj?"

"Yes I am," I say winking at her.

"Wait did she just blush she's to cute," I thought to myself.

"Can I hear some of your stuff?"

"Sure," I say sitting down in my desk chair, but before I can do anything Chloe takes a seat in my lap.

"Comfortable there red," I say loading one of my mixes.

"Very," she says wiggling her butt right into my crotch.

"Please don't get a boner," I thought to myself

I start playing my Alone remix and Chloe turns up the volume even louder.

I start singing the lyrics into her ear and I can hear her whimper a little.

When the beat drops Chloe suddenly turns around and pulls me into a bruising kiss. It takes me a while before I realize what's happening, finally I start kissing back. Chloe fully turns around and straddles me, I can feel her start grinding down. My friend is getting really happy so I pick Chloe up, she wraps her legs around my waist. I sit down on my bed and Chloe continues to straddle me. I slide my hands down to her ass and squeeze, she moans into my mouth. I start pulling on her shirt so she leans back and takes it off. I start kissing down her neck all the way down to above her black lace bra. I'm about to take off her bra when my phone starts ringing. She starts to pull back but I just pull her back and mumble "ignore it."

Just as we start making out again, my phone yet again starts ringing I groan and reach for it. "What! Need my help with what. Damn it Nick. I told you not to mess with their shit they're just going to rip you off. Yeah now you know. How much money did you give them? Three hundred bucks what the fuck is wrong with you dude," I yell into the phone. While on the phone Chloe starts kissing my neck and grinds down hard making me moan. "Fine I'll help you get the money back but I get a hundred of it," I say hanging up the phone.

I look at Chloe and sigh. "As much as I want to stay here and continue this I have to go help a friend of mine," I say picking Chloe up off of me and laying her onto the bed. "You're more than welcome to stay here for tonight."

"If it's ok with you."

"Of course it is," I say pulling on some black skinny jeans along with my white pair of white and black Adidas. I throw on a simple Adidas shirt to go with my shoes then put on my Black and white hoodie.

I turn around and see Chloe looking at me funny. "What," I say confused. "Oh nothing it's just that hoodie looks familiar," she says eyeing it suspiciously. "Well they are pretty famous so a lot of people wear them."

"Yeah I guess," she says.

"Well I should be back in about an hour or so. I'll bring us some pizza." I say grabbing my black backpack from under my desk. "Oh I almost forgot." I walk over to Chloe and kiss her passionately, then walk out.

 **Chloes pov:**

Wow that was really hot. Hopefully we get to finish sometime soon. I know that hoodie from somewhere I just can't remember. I just sigh and lay down hoping to take a nap and have dreams about a certain brunette.

 **So there's chapter 3 I hope everyone likes it. Bechloe finally took action and there's a lot more to come. Anyway will Chloe finally remember where she seen that hoodie from? Next Chapter I'm going to try to put some Steca in. But Marshmello yeah check him out on soundcloud, facebook, twitter, Instagram pretty much anything really.**


	4. Chapter 4

Secret life

 **Chapter 4:**

 **Hey guys thanks for all the views, follows, and favorite. And a special thanks to those who left reviews yall are awesome. So this chapter will still have a good amount of bechloe, but I am going to throw some steca in there. I hope everyone is still enjoying and again if you have any ideas or requests let me know. All mistakes are mine.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pitch perfect at all.**

 **Becas pov:**

Once I get to Nicks house I rush in and start pulling out my guns from my bag and make sure they're all loaded. I see Nick bring extra clips out so I throw them into my bag. Once I'm done checking the guns I put one in the back of my pants and one in the front. I pull out my knife and put it in the strap around my ankle.

"Nick you know there's a lot of people guarding him right we can't just walk in and say we want the money back. We'll be shot quicker than we can blink."

"I know that's why we're sneaking in and taking them out quietly. Here," he says throwing me a silencer. "Beca you're badass and you know it. No one fucks with you because they know what you're capable of doing. Do you think I called you because you're the only option I have? No I called you because you're the best there is.

"Thanks that really means a lot," I say smirking. "Alright I think we should both drive so I'll be in my black Camaro and you take your red Mustang."

"Oh and Nick you do have my dart gun right?"

"Yes ma'am," he says pulling it out along with my signature poison darts.

"Alright let's do this shit."

 **At the dealers hidden house**

We park are cars hidden down the road some and start sneaking are way to the house. "I'll take out the two guards by the gate. I'll hide in the bushes I'll get them to come to me you stay back until I say it's clear," I say creeping into the bushes.

I whistle loud enough just for the guard closest to me can hear. He walks over to where I am, I wait for him to turn his back towards me then I reach forward and snap his neck before he can even make a noise. The sound of him falling causes the other guard to start running towards me so I dive back in the bushes and shoot a poison dart into his neck killing him instantly.

I call for Nick to follow behind me while we make our way closer to the house. I see one guard standing on the porch. "I'll distract him while you sneak up behind him and take him out."

He nods and quietly runs to take his position. I get down behind a tree and look around for something to throw. I see a big rock so I pick it up and throw it to the far right of me. The guard starts walking towards where the noise just came from, I watch while Nick comes up behind him and snaps his neck then he pulls his body behind a big tree.

We slowly make our way into the house staying alert just in case. "You check upstairs I'll check down here," I whisper to Nick. "I start making my way into the living room, I see one guy smoking a cigarette leaning against the wall so I take out my gun and put the silencer on. I take my shot hitting him directly in the head. I step over his body and start to head towards the kitchen. Before I can make it in a guy comes out of the bathroom knocking my gun out of my hand.

I try to punch the guy in the face but he grabs my arm and slams me into the wall. Regaining my balance I see him coming at me with a knife but before he can stab me I try to move out of the way causing the knife to cut deep into my right side. I grab my side and push off the wall kicking him in the face hard enough to knock him out. "Stupid fucker," I say injecting him with poison.

I see Nick running towards me panic written all over his face. "Oh my god Beca you're bleeding really bad we need to get you to a hospital," he says pulling my arm.

I yank my arm back "No damn it we're not leaving until we kill that bitch and get your money back," I say picking up my gun.

"But Beca you're really hurt we should- I cut him off by pointing the gun at him. "I'm finishing this damn thing without you or not. You can stay and help or leave, your decision Nick," I say still facing the gun at him.

"I'm staying with you."

"Good choice," I say lowering the gun. "Now come on he's in the basement."

I slowly open the basement door only seeing two guards and the dealer. We make our way down the stairs and take our shots shooting both guards.

We stand there pointing our guns at the dealer. "Please don't kill me please I have a wife. What is it you want money, drugs, weapons I can give you anything," he pleads with his hands in the air.

I just look at him and chuckle "I think we'll take what we want," I say shooting him right between the eyes.

I throw a duffle bag to Nick, he starts throwing all the money he sees into the bag while I grab another bag and fill it with knifes, guns, and ammo. Just as we're about to head back upstairs to leave we hear cars pulling up. "Shit Beca what are we going to do?" I look at Nick then look around I see a can of gas so I pick it up and start pouring it all in the floor and onto the drugs. I pull out my lighter and light a piece of paper throwing it into the gas causing it to burst into flames.

"This way there's a back door," we run out the door with the bags and run into the woods towards our cars. I jump into my car throwing the bag into the passenger seat and take off I look in my mirror and see Nick right behind me in his car. I sigh in relief.

We make it back to his house, once out of our cars we look at each other and laugh. "That could've went better," I say looking down at my side that's still pouring out blood. He looks at my side and says "Beca we really need to get you to the hospital now."

"No it's okay I know someone who can take care of this."

"Alright call me when you get to where ever you're going," he says giving me a hug.

"I will ok," I say giving him the bag of weapons so we can sort through them later. I get back into my car and watch Nick go into his house. I pull out my phone and call the one person who knows what to do in this sort of situation.

"Hey I need your help."


	5. Chapter 5

Secret life

 **Chapter 5:**

 **Wow I have so many views I can't believe it. To those who followed and favorited thank you again. Those who left reviews yall are boosting my confidence about this story so thank you very much. If anyone has any suggestions just let me know. All mistakes are mine and enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pitch perfect at all.**

"Hey I need your help."

"What have you done now munchkin," Stacie sighs into the phone.

"I'll explain once I get there just be prepared to stitch something."

"Stitch something what the hell Beca!"

"Just text me where you live and I didn't know you went to Barden.

"Yeah well you would've if you actually text me sometime."

"I know ok I'll be there soon."

 **Stacies pov:**

I haven't heard from Beca in about two weeks and now all of a sudden she calls saying something about stitches. Did she get stabbed, shot, cut? She might be my best friend but damn it she's a pain in the ass.

I get up and start getting everything ready for when she gets here. By the time I'm done I hear a soft knock on the door. I open the door and see a bleeding Beca fighting to stand up.

"Oh my god what happened," I yell pulling her inside with tears in my eyes.

"I got cut pretty bad," she slurs.

"Oh really now I didn't notice," I say rolling my eyes pushing her down to lay on the couch. "Take your shirt off," I say pulling her shirt up.

"Jeez Stacie if you wanted to get me naked you could've just asked," she says with a smirk.

I smack her a little on the stomach which causes her to apologize and shut up.

It takes an hour and sixty-two stitches. I go to the fridge and pour a cup of orange juice for Beca. I go to the living room and see Beca sitting up against the couch arm. "Here drink up you need to get some energy back from all the blood you lost."

"Thanks Stacie I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Die," I say with a serious tone. "Beca you can't keep doing this you will go too far and die one day. I don't know what I'd do without my best friend," I say watching her as she just looks down.

"I'm so sorry," she says just barely above a whisper.

"Look you must be really tired so you can just stay here and sleep," I say standing up. "Let's get you to the spare bedroom," I say helping her up.

"How'd you get an apartment like this?"

"Perks of being the only child and having rich parents. Plus, my mom said it would be best to have an apartment instead of a dorm so I'm not complaining," I say helping Beca into the bed. "I'm actually looking for a roommate so if you're up to it I'd love if you'd come stay with me."

"I'd love to stay with you."

"Great we'll discuss this tomorrow," I say standing up to leave the room.

"Stacie wait. Can you get my black backpack from my car and my phone please? My keys are in my pocket. Here," she says tossing her keys to me.

"I'll be right back."

I walk out to her car and get what she wants. I start to walk back in but her phone starts to ring in my hand. I look and see it's Chloe so I answer.

"Hello."

"Stacie is that you?"

"Uh yeah."

"Are you with Beca she was supposed to be back hours ago. I'm worried."

"Oh she's over here at my apartment she's staying here tonight. She was near here and didn't feel good so she decided to stay here."

"Oh what's wrong is she sick did she get hurt. I'm going to come over."

"No that's not necessary she's fine. Where are you anyway?"

"I'm at Becas dorm room. She had to go help a friend and she said she'd be back in an hour but it's been four hours."

"Oh I see well I'll tell her you called and have her text you."

"Thanks Stacie it really means a lot," she says hanging up.

I walk into Becas room and hand her the bag and phone. "Chloe just called I told her you weren't feeling good so you were staying here.

"Thanks again Stacie."

"You're welcome munchkin. Get some sleep."

 **Becas pov:**

I watch Stacie leave and reach for my bag. I pull out my bag of pills and take two Hydrocodone's with the rest of my orange juice. Just as I was about to lay down I hear my phone vibrate beside me. I look at my screen and see it's a text from Chloe.

 **Sexy Redhead: Hey I hope you start to feel better I miss you.**

 **Beca: I'm starting to feel a little better. I miss you too :(**

 **Sexy Redhead: I'm still at your place so I'm just going to crash here if that's ok.**

 **Beca: Yeah that's fine I'll be over in the morning.**

 **Sexy Redhead: Ok I can't wait to see you. I'm headed to bed goodnight.**

 **Beca: Goodnight Red.**

 **The next morning:**

I get up around five in the morning and decide to go ahead and head to my dorm for clothes with no blood and a much needed shower. I leave a note for Stacie saying I'll meet her for lunch this afternoon.

I head out to my car and text Nick I'm coming by to get my cut of the money. He texts me back saying it's in a little bag in kitchen on the table. I drive over there and get in with the spare key he gave me then head off to my dorm.

When I get there I see Chloe still fast asleep so I quickly get some clean clothes and head to the showers. It only takes me ten minutes to shower. I get back to my dorm and still see Chloe sleeping. I look at the time and see it's only six o'clock so I decide to work on a mix to let her sleep.

I don't know how long I've been working on my mix but it feels like minutes when I feel arms wrap around my shoulders. I smile to myself and spin my chair around seeing the most beautiful thing ever.

"Good morning," she says giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Good morning to you too," I say pulling her closer to me making her squeal in surprise. I continue kissing her until she pulls away.

"I'm starving how about we go get some breakfast."

"But I'm having fun just like this," I say pouting.

"We'll have plenty of time to do that later."

"Ugh fine," I say getting up. "Do you need some clothes."

"Yes I do."

"You're more than welcome to pick whatever out."

I watch as she goes to my closet and starts pulling out different stuff. "So Stacie said I can move in with her."

"Oh that's cool are you going to?"

"Yes I think we'd have fun."

Chloe finds my Nike shirt my Adidas sweat pants a pair of my black Nike socks and pulls out my favorite black and red Nike slides. She turns towards me then starts taking her shirt off then throws it in the floor along with her pants. All I can do is stare and admire her beautiful body. "Damn I wish we could just stay here all day," I thought.

"Beca you're drooling a little," she says giggling pulling my clothes on.

I shake my and awkwardly laugh, "What no I wasn't. But damn Red you look fucking hot in my clothes.

"Good now let's eat I'm starving."

"Fine I'll drive."

"So which one is your car?"

"The black Camaro."

"Damn and just when I thought you couldn't get any hotter."

I blush slightly and hold the door open for her then get in on my side."

"How did you afford this?"

"Oh you know saving money from odd jobs."

"So like mowing lawns and stuff."

I look at her and smirk. "Yeah something like that."

"If she only knew," I thought to myself.

 **So there's that. There wasn't much in this chapter but next chapter is auditions and Beca moves in with Stacie. Will Chloe find out about Beca getting cut or will someone else? Next chapter someone catches Beca doing something illegal.**


	6. Chapter 6

Secret life

 **Chapter 6:**

 **Hello people I hope you're still enjoying this story. Thanks to everyone who favorited and followed. Thanks for leaving reviews especially trueblue28, jack19langtry, and bechloe1802 yall are awesome. So I'm going to clear up some things in this chapter like how Stacie found out about Beca being involved in drugs and crazy shit. Also yes this will still contain the auditions and someone catching Beca doing something illegal even though in my opinion I think it should be legal. Now on to the story all mistakes are mine and enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pitch perfect in any way.**

 **The day Beca moves in with Stacie/ Stacies pov:**

"Beca please tell me that was the last box, I'm exhausted.

"Yes it was now time for beers," she says pulling two beers out of the fridge. She hands one to me then sits down next to me on the couch. "I can't believe we're living together. After all those years of talking about it I never thought it'd come true, but here we are."

"I know it's a dream come true really. Now I can make sure your ass stays out of trouble. I don't want to catch you doing anything stupid again.

 _~Flashback~_

 _Stacie was walking over to Becas house since she hasn't heard from her all day. When she gets there she doesn't bother to knock, the Mitchell's house is like her second home. Stacie makes her way up to Becas room but doesn't find her in there so she decides to look in the bathroom. She makes her way to the bathroom and sees the bathroom door cracked open so she peaks in and her heart drops. There Beca is snorting something white off of the counter. Never in a million years she ever thought she'd see her best friend doing drugs. Stacie is so shocked all she can do is open the door the rest of the way and look at her best friend in the mirror. Beca doesn't notice her at first but when she looks up and catches her best friend eyes in the mirror she stands there wide eyed trying to stay something. There's a long silence of just looking at each other until Stacie finally speaks up._

" _How long?"_

" _I…I…I don't know what to say."_

" _HOW LONG BECA!"_

 _Beca jumps at the sudden burst from her friend. "A couple of years now," she says looking down with tears running down her face._

 _That night brought their friendship closer. Thanks to that night Beca doesn't do as many pills as she used to._

"Earth to Stacie."

I'm brought back out of my thoughts by Beca moving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh what did you say something."

"Uh yeah I asked if you're still trying out for the auditions."

"Oh yeah I am what about you?"

"I don't know Chloe really wants me to though."

"What's going on between you guys anyway," I say with a smirk.

"Nothing. I mean we had a pretty hard core make out session the other day before Nick had to ruin it."

"Damn is Red good? She looks like she would be a freak."

"She's pretty good so far."

"So are you just trying to get into her pants because I know you miss I'm a badass and no one can hold me down."

"I don't know I mean that would be great but there's something about her."

"Is this real I can't believe what I'm hearing. Did the Beca Mitchell just say that," I say squeezing her blushing cheeks.

"Shut up asshole," she says groaning.

"But seriously Becs I can tell she makes you happy and that's all I care about."

"Thanks Stacie."

"Really no sex yet though that's surprising."

"Well she did barge into my shower the other day and say me having a penis is hot."

"What! That's so hot."

"Oh my god! Stacie! I think we should head to bed so we'll have enough sleep for tomorrow."

"Yeah whatever midget goodnight," I say kissing her on the cheek and heading to my room.

 **Becas pov:**

I stand up but quickly sit back down because I just felt how sore my side is. I slowly get up and head to my room to take something to ease the pain. I lock my door in fear of Stacie coming in and catching me again. I crush up a Percocet then snort it. I take off my clothes so I'm only in my bra and boxers. It only takes a few minutes before the pill knocks me out.

I'm woken up way too early for my liking by Stacie jumping on my bed. "Stacie what the hell!"

"Get up we're going to be late for auditions."

"Fine. Just get off!"

"Get up."

"I am jeez give me time," I say grabbing my clothes and jump in the shower. By the time I finish Stacie is already at the door waiting.

"About time I figured I'd have to pull you out."

"Whatever let's just go.

When we finally get there we're five minutes late. Lucky for us they're a little behind schedule. Stacie rushes to the front of the stage and aces her performance and from what I can see blonde bitch is more than pleased with it.

I make me way out on to stage and awkwardly wave. "Hi uh I didn't know we had to prepare that song," I say nervously looking at Chloe for help.

"That's ok sing whatever you want."

"Thank you Chloe" I thought to myself.

I take a seat on the stage and reach for a yellow cup filled with pens, I look at Chloe and see her nod so I take the cup and decide to perform my Cups song.

When I'm done I look up and see Chloe smiling wide at me and Aubrey just staring at me. I awkwardly stand up and head to the side where Stacie is waiting for me.

"That was kickass Becs," she says picking me up hugging me.

"Stacie can't breathe. Need air."

"Oh right sorry," she says putting me down.

We're about to leave until this guy comes in front of us in front of us. "That was great you have a lovely voice."

"Um thanks," I say trying to walk past him.

"I'm Jesse," he says holding out his hand.

I just look at his hand and start backing away. "Beca," I say fully walking with Stacie.

I look over at Stacie and see her laughing and shaking her head.

"Shut up dork."

It has been a couple of hours since the auditions so I'm just chilling on the couch in my bra and boxers since Stacie left to visit a friend. I'm just grinding up some more weed for my blunt when I hear a knock at the door. I get up to answer the door thinking it's Stacie and she just forgot her key so I just open the door without looking at walk back to sit on the couch and continue what I was doing. I hear the door shut and hear footsteps coming towards me.

"What is that?"

Well shit that's not Stacies voice. I look up and see Chloe standing there looking at all of my weed.

"Um it's just pot."

"Duh dumbass I mean why do you have it?"

"It calms my nerves you know. You're not mad are you?"

"Yeah mad that you didn't tell me until now."

I look at her surprised. "What you smoke?"

"I've tried it once or twice but that's it," she says picking up my now fully rolled blunt and lighter.

I watch as she takes two puffs and exhales it like she's a pro.

"Wow that's fucking hot," I say trying to calm down so big B doesn't get excited.

She hands me the blunt so I take my puffs and pass it back to her. We do this until there's just a roach left so I set it in the ashtray.

"So not that I'm happy you're here but why are you here," I say eating some chips.

"Well I'm here to kidnap you."

"Why," I say eyeing her closely.

"You got into the Bellas. You know I didn't think you would show up."

"Well I did for you so I think I deserve a reward," I say winking at her.

"Alright deal."

So here I am standing in what looks like a cement box talking to a very drunk Jesse.

"You're really drunk right now aren't you," I say pushing his chest.

"No you're just not on this level. Can I get you a drink? I'm going to get you a drink," he says walking away.

I was just about to leave but Chloe comes running over and pulls me into her holding me close.

"Hi. You know I'm really excited to give you your reward," she slurs.

"Damn is everyone already drunk."

"I'm not drunk just excited."

"Right let's get you in bed. You can stay at my place since it's closer."

 **So there's that next chapter will be smut so be prepared for that. Which also means Chloe will finally find out something else.**


	7. Chapter 7

Secret life

 **Chapter 7:**

 **Hey everyone I'm sorry I haven't updated recently I haven't been feeling good but I'm back. I have so many views. Thanks to everyone still keeping up with this story. If you have any thoughts just let me know. And a reminder this is a G!P Beca. All mistakes are mine.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pitch perfect in any way.**

 **Becas pov:**

"Chloe I know you're drunk but can you at least try to walk. I'm basically dragging you."

"I'll try," she says trying to stand but ends up falling.

"Alright fine I'll carry you," I say picking her and carrying her bridal style.

"Wow you're really strong for someone so small," she says giggling.

"Yeah well there's a lot you don't know."

I finally get to my shared apartment with Stacie and get the door open after five minutes of trying. I get to my room and lay Chloe down on my bed. I go to my closet and pull out a pair of shorts and an old basketball shirt of mine.

"Here put these on," I say handing her the clothes.

I watch her take her shirt off with ease but her pants are giving her some trouble. I walk over and help her take the pants off and put on the clean clothes. I change into a tank top and decide to stick with boxers. I turn off the light and get into bed behind Chloe. Just when I'm about to fall asleep Chloe rolls over onto me putting her head on my chest and leg over my waist. I just sigh and eventually fall asleep.

The next morning, I wake up from the sun shining in my face. I roll over covering my head but that's when I realize Chloe is gone. I sit up looking around but see no sign of her. "Maybe she's in the kitchen," I thought to myself. I get up and go into the kitchen but still no sign of Chloe. I head to the bathroom and here singing from the shower. "So that's where is she,' I whisper to myself.

I go back to my room and flop down into my beanbag chair and start playing GTA. I'm so into the game that I don't hear or see Chloe come in and lock my door behind her, wearing just a towel. I finally notice her when she stands in front of me with her hands on her hips.

"Oh so now you see me," she says giggling.

"Sorry got caught up in the game," I say setting the remote down beside my chair.

She sits down in my lap straddling me and starts rocking her hips slowly.

"You know I still owe you," she says kissing my neck slowly.

"Yeah I know. Stacie is already gone to her classes so the apartment is all ours."

"Good because I don't think I can wait anymore," she says standing up and dropping her towel so she's standing naked in front of me.

I look her body up and down and can feel my big friend get excited.

She gets back down and continues to straddle me. She pulls me in for a very heated kiss while my hands find their way to her ass giving it a good squeeze. She moans into my mouth causing me to smirk.

She starts pulling on my tank top so I quickly take it off. I start kissing her neck all the way down to her breast. I take her right nipple into my mouth while I play with the other with my free hand. She moans even louder and arches her back holding my head in place. She pulls my head back and kisses me hard. I feel her hand making its way down my toned abs until she gets to my boxers. She slips her hand into my boxers and starts stroking my dick until it's fully hard causing me to moan, I feel her smile against my lips.

"Where are your condoms," she asks standing up.

"Closet in the back," I say standing up and making my way to the bed.

She comes back with a condom in hand and gets up onto the bed and straddles me. She lays the condom beside me and starts pulling my boxers off then tosses them into the floor.

"Damn Becs what size are you," she says stroking my dick even more.

I moan loudly and struggle trying to answer. "Nine inches. Is that ok?"

"That's bigger than I've ever had, so I'm going to go slow."

"That's ok Chlo. I don't want you to hurt yourself," I say bringing her into a slow passionate kiss.

She puts the condom on me and slowly lowers herself down. Causing us both to moan loudly. She slowly starts rocking and picks up her pace until her boobs are bouncing up and down. All I can do is lay there and enjoy the view. I grab her hips and start meeting her up when she grinds down. I sit up and start sucking her left nipple while she still rides me, I use my right hand to start rubbing her clit in rapid circles. I feel her walls start tightening around my dick, she's the first to come and I cum seconds after.

She rolls off of me and lays down beside while I take the condom off and lay down beside her. She rests her head on my chest while we both try to control our breathing.

"Wow," she says laughing.

"Yeah," I say running my hand in her hand.

She sits up and looks down at my side gasping.

"What happened!"

"I can explain," I say quickly trying to cover my stitches with the blanket. "Do you remember that night I had to go help a friend?"

"Yes why."

"Well he gave money to someone and wanted my help to get it back. So we went to the guy's house and there were guards and one of them tried to stab me but I dodged it so it only cut me," I say leaving out the part where we killed everyone and stole money and weapons.

"Oh my god Beca you could've been killed," she says with tears in her eyes.

"Hey don't cry I'm still here I'm not going anywhere ok," I say hugging her.

"Don't ever do that again. Promise me you won't."

"I promise I won't."

"Good I don't know what I'd do without you," she says kissing me. "Well I have class in 15 minutes so I have to go but I'll text you.

"Okay."

She borrows some of my clothes gives me a quick kiss and heads out the door.

 **So that was my first time writing smut so if it wasn't that good sorry. Next chapter will be up soon I'm actually working on it now, still feel like shit but I feel bad for not updating so.**


	8. Chapter 8

Secret life

 **Chapter 8:**

 **Hey everyone so this chapter someone will find out who Beca really is. And a little summary here Stacie knows everything about Beca about the drugs, violence, killing everything, she wants Beca to stop but of course she's stubborn and doesn't listen. I'm sorry for updating so slow I'll will try to update faster. All mistakes are mine and thank you for all of the support.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pitch perfect in any way.**

 **Becas pov:**

It's about 11 at night and I'm walking around campus just getting some air. I have my gun in the back of my pants with my shirt hiding it you know just in case a creep decides to fuck with me. I'm about to go back to the apartment when I hear what sounds like a girl screaming for help and a guy's voice telling her to shut up. I start running towards the alley from where it came and see a girl against the wall with a guy trying to force himself on her.

"Hey! Get off of her," I shout walking towards them. The guy lets go of the girl which causes her to slide down the wall from shock.

"This is none of your business bitch," he says stepping closer to me.

"It is my business when a fucker like you is out on the streets," I say keeping my stance with a smirk.

"Beca!"

I look at the girl and see it's Aubrey, she has a busted lip and a bruise on her cheek. Seeing that makes my blood boil I look at the browned headed guy and see he's smiling then pulls out a knife.

"You should've minded your own business but now I have to kill you," he says jumping at me to try to stab me but I move out of the way and grab his arm slamming him into the wall hard enough to make him fall to the ground.

"Wow for a guy your size I thought you'd be faster but it looks like you're just a dumb worn out jock," I say watching him get up.

"You'll pay for that," he says wiping blood from his mouth.

"We'll see," I say putting my hands behind my back.

"You see this is where you fucked up. You hurt my friend try to rape her and then threaten me which was a big mistake because apparently you don't know who I am."

"I don't give a fuck who you are," he says walking towards me getting ready to strike.

I pull up my sleeve showing my tattoo of a black widow with five stars underneath resembling my top class in the gang and drug world.

"You…you…your widow," he says backing away. "I'm sorry I didn't know," he says dropping the knife.

"To late for that," I say pulling out my gun and shooting him in his left thigh.

I look at Aubrey and see she's passed out probably from shock. I pull out my phone and call Nick telling him to come pick up this amateur before I kill him.

It takes five minutes for Nick to get there.

"Take him to the boss and explain to him what he did," I say kicking the brown head on the ground making him yell in pain.

Nick pulls the guy up and throws him into the car knocking him out with a punch.

"You owe now you know that right," he says giving me a one arm hug.

"Yeah whatever you say," I say slapping him on the stomach.

"Alright well I'll call you later," he says getting in his car and driving off.

I look at Aubrey on the ground and think of what to do. I decide to take her back to the apartment since I know Stacie is out with some guy. I pick her up and start walking. We're almost to the apartment when she starts to stir in my arms.

"Beca where are we," she says not even opening her eyes.

"We're about to walk into my apartment."

"You shot him," she says in a whisper.

I don't say anything since we get to the apartment I walk inside then gently lay Aubrey down on my bed. She's already asleep from exhaustion so I go to the bathroom and get a wet wipe to wipe the blood from her lip. After I'm done I throw the cover over her then get a spare blanket from my closest and sit in my beanbag chair falling asleep.

 **Aubreys pov:**

I wake up with a headache and notice I'm in an unfamiliar room. I look around the room for clues to where I am when I see Beca sleeping in a blue beanbag chair. Memories of last night start flooding back the alley the guy him trying to stab Beca the tattoo and how he acted scared when he seen it and then she shot him and I don't remember anything after that. I need answers now.

I stand up and go over to Beca.

"Beca." She doesn't move a muscle.

"Beca," I say a little louder. Still nothing.

"BECA."

She jumps out of the chair looking around franticly.

"What what's wrong!"

"Nothing I was just trying to wake you not scare you," I say chuckling.

"Oh okay sorry. How are you feeling are you ok," she says putting her hand on my shoulder for comfort.

"I'm ok I just want answers."

"Oh," she says dropping her head.

"Beca I know we didn't exactly get along the first time we met and I'm sorry but I need you to tell me what the hell happened last night. You shot someone and didn't even seem bothered by it," I say taking her hand in mine.

"Have a seat this might take a while," she says sitting in her desk chair so I sit on the bed.

"I'm not your average everyday person. My name is Beca Mitchell and I'm a top class drug dealer and gang member. I sell drugs to high class, low class, cops, anyone really. I'm part of a gang and I'm a very important person," she says showing me her tattoo.

"This shows that I'm someone who you don't want to fuck with that's why that guy was scared. He knows I would've killed him," she says looking at me.

I'm at a loss of words. I'm sitting in front of someone who can kill me in a heartbeat.

"I know what you're thinking but I wouldn't ever hurt you. You're my friend now and I would like it if you wouldn't tell anyone about this."

"Does anyone else know about you."

"Stacie and my dad knows some things but Stacie knows everything. She's my best friend we've known each other for years and now we're living in this apartment together."

"So let me get this straight you're a drug dealer, gang member, and a murderer," I say nervously.

All she does is nod slowly.

"I want to go home," I say looking at her.

"I understand. I'll drive you home but promise me this stays between us."

"I promise," I say following her out to her car.

The whole drive to my place I stare out the window thinking about last night and what Beca told me back at her apartment. I've never met someone like her it's scary. She's a very bad person someone who should be in prison but she saved my life so she can't be that bad.

"Well we're here," she says turning the car off and turning towards me.

"Thank you for saving me last night," I say smiling at her.

"No need to thank me I'm just glad you're fine. Now get up there to Chloe I'm sure she's worried about you."

"Oh my god I totally forgot about Chloe. I should've called her this morning," I say checking my phone and seeing I have twenty missed calls and fourteen texts from Chloe.

"Does this mean we have to be nice to each other now," I say.

"No," she says chuckling.

"Good. Bye midget," I say getting out of the car walking into my shared apartment with Chloe.

"Chloe I'm home," I yell taking my shoes off by the door.

I hear what sounds like running down the hall when I'm pulled into a bone crushing hug by Chloe.

"Oh my god Bree where have you been I tried calling you and texting you! Wait what happened to your lip!"

"Chloe calm down I'm sorry I didn't call you I forgot. And last night I was attacked by some guy when I was walking home but it's ok he didn't really hurt me someone stopped him before he could do anything serious," I say pulling her to sit down.

"Who stopped him?"

I hesitate before I say anything but it's just Chloe. "Beca."

"Beca?"

"Yeah she was walking I guess and heard me scream so she came running and yelling at the guy and he took off. Then she took me back her apartment because I passed out from shock so I slept there."

"Oh my god Bree I'm so glad you're ok. I can't believe that happened. Where's Beca now?"

"I don't know she just dropped me off she didn't say where she was going. Probably back to her apartment."

"I'm glad she was out there and heard you Bree."

"Yeah me too."

I hate lying to my best friend but I made Beca a promise.

"I slept with Beca," she says.

"That's nice," I say not really listening. "Wait what did she just say," I thought to myself.

"You what! When?"

"The other day. And Bree it was amazing."

"So are you two dating now?"

"Well I don't know we haven't really talked about it," she says looking down.

"Chloe I don't want you getting hurt again. She's bad news."

"Do you hear yourself Bree. She literally just saved your life how is she bad news!"

"She just is. You'll get hurt Chloe."

"You don't know that. Beca is different I feel it," she says going to her room slamming the door.

"If you only knew," I say to myself.

 **So there's that. I'm sort of just coming up with stuff now so let me know what yall thought. If anyone has any ideas let me know.**


	9. Chapter 9

Secret life

 **Chapter 9**

 **Hey everyone so I apologize for the long wait I've been really stressed with work, school, family, friends you know typical problems. Thanks to everyone one sticking with this story yall are awesome. I really need some ideas so please if you have any ideas let me know. This starts off with Beca. All mistakes are mine.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pitch perfect at all.**

Bellas practice has been in full force for about 2 weeks now. Torture is a good word to describe it. Aubrey has been breathing down my neck since day one. Why she doesn't like me I don't know. Who couldn't like me I'm awesomely badass.

After my last class I head to the apartment. I drag my way inside and see Stacie on the couch watching some fashion show.

"Hey munchkin. How was your day?"

"Boring. I just want to crawl in bed and sleep for a week," I say slouching down next to Stacie.

"Aw poor thing," she says patting my leg sarcastically.

In return I glare at her which causes her to laugh.

"So Becs I ran into an old guy friend of mine today. He's having a party tomorrow night and is looking for a sexy DJ," she says wiggling her eyebrows.

"I'm in. I never back down from a party you should know this."

"Yeah I know but I thought it'd still be nice to ask."

"Oh okay."

"Another thing when are you going to tell Chloe the truth about you?"

I visibly tense at the question not going unnoticed by Stacie. "I don't know. We haven't even talked about if we're a couple or not. For we're just fuck buddies. Aubrey knows.

"What! Beca what if she tells people. She could rat you out."

"But she won't she promised and plus when she found out she seemed a little scared of me which I thought was surprising because she's the Aubrey Posen who's not scared of anything or anyone."

"What if she tells Chloe?"

"Then Chloe will either want nothing to do with me or looks at me the same. In all honesty I think it would be best if she stayed away from someone like me. She could get hurt."

"I think that's her decision to make. Just tell her before she finds out herself."

"Yeah."

 **At the party:**

The party is going full force almost everyone is drunk. Everyone is out there dancing like there's no tomorrow. I kill for times like these, watching everyone just dance with no problems it's refreshing. The smell of strong booze and weed filling the air. I'm scanning the crowd looking if I know anyone. That's when I notice all the Bellas and Treblemakers are here. I see Fat Amy in the back dancing with multiple guys. Stacie happily dancing with Aubrey. CR playing beer pong with Lilly. Jessica and Ashley talking sipping on something in the red solo cup. I look at everyone dancing and that's when I see a glimpse of red hair. I turn my head back to that spot and see Chloe grinding into a tall burette guy. His hands all over her and she seems not to care. At that sight my heart drops a little. I can feel my chest getting tighter and I start to get light headed. I quickly que up some music and tell the guy in charge of the party that he can take over for a while so I can get some air.

I sneak out the back with my backpack without anyone noticing. I walk down the street and slide down against a store wall. Who was that guy? Maybe he was just friends. I've never seen friends dance like THAT before. I guess Chloe doesn't see me as something other than fuck buddies. I really thought she was different. I feel something on my cheeks and realize that I started crying. I angrily wipe the tears away and stand up. I pull out a Percocet and toss it back. I get my phone out and call Nick to pick me up.

Nick pulls up in no time. I hop in the car and pull out a blunt taking a hit then passing it to Nick.

"Where to Becs?"

"To your place I need to get away for a few days."

"No problem you can crash at my place," he says driving off.

 **I know its short but it's something. I hope yall enjoy next chapter will be longer.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter:10**

 **Hey everyone I know it's been forever my bad but I'm back. So I decided there needed to be some drama to make things more interesting but don't worry Bechloe will continue. Thanks for all the support. All mistakes are mine.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pitch perfect at all.**

 **The next day:**

Has anyone seen Beca," asked Chloe.

All the Bellas mumble "No."

"Have you seen Beca," Chloe askes Stacie.

"Not since the party last night. I thought she went home with you."

"No. I seen her djing one moment then I look back and she was gone."

"Oh. Well don't worry I'm sure she's just running late," Stacie reassured her.

It's now the end of practice and still no sign of Beca not even a text or a call. Chloe is more worried than ever she's texted Beca 23 times and called 15 but no answer.

"Hey don't worry I'm going back to the apartment she might be there if she if I'll call you," Stacie said to Chloe.

"Thanks Stacie."

 **Stacies pov:**

"Beca," I yell into the apartment.

I look in her room and see everything is still untouched.

"Where are you Beca Mitchell," I mumble to myself.

 **Becas pov:**

I'm sleeping so good until of course my phone starts ringing I just ignore it thinking it's Chloe again. I need time away from her to figure out what's going on with me. She really hurt me last night she didn't even come see me in the booth. She was to busy grinding in some guy.

'DING DONG'

"Who the hell is that," I thought.

Must be someone Nick knows because no one knows I'm here.

'DING DONG' 'DING DONG' 'DING DONG'

"Alright I'm coming jeez," I say getting out of bed. Nick must not be here he would've answered the door.

"What the-

"BECA MITCHELL DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I'VE BEEN!"

"Uh hi Stacie," I say.

"What the fuck Beca I've called you many times. I had to call Nick and luckily he told me you were here. What the hell is going on," Stacie says while pushing her way inside and slamming the door behind her.

"I came here to have some time away from Chloe."

"What. Why?"

"Last night at the party I seen her grinding into some tall guy, his hands were all over her and she didn't even care," I say quietly.

"Oh Beca why didn't you just tell me. You didn't have to runaway you're not ever alone remember that."

"Yeah thanks Stacie. I'm sorry."

"It's ok Becs just at least text me where you are next time. I was worried and I'm not the only one who is. All of the Bellas especially Chloe were worried about you. Hell even Aubrey asked where you were."

"Wow that's hard to believe," I say chuckling.

"Look Becs I think you should really talk to Chloe about this. They were probably just friends you never know. But it's not good to just think the worst. Just at least send her a text saying you're ok Becs."

"Fine I will."

"Good."

"So what's up with you and Aubrey. You to seemed pretty pleased in your dancing positions last night," I say wiggling my eyebrows.

"We may have slept together," she says shyly.

"WHAT! You slept with Aca-Nazi!"

"Yes I did many times to be exact," she says winking and pushing up her boobs.

"Oh my god Stacie I did not need to know that."

"Whatever you love it. Now go get your stuff I'm taking you home."

"Yes mom," I say sarcastically.

I send a quick text to Chloe telling her I'm fine and will be home soon with Stacie.

 **Chloe: WTF Beca I've been so worried about you. Where have you been? Where did you go last night I tried looking for you?**

 **Beca: Sorry I left early and spent the night at a friend's.**

 **Chloe: Text me when you get home we need to talk.**

 **Beca: Ok Chlo. I'm sorry.**

 **Chloe: It's ok just hurry it's important.**

I grab all my stuff and walk into the living room where Stacie is waiting.

"I'm ready."

We start walking towards the door but before we get to it Nick comes in.

"Hey Becs I got that cocaine you wanted," he says not looking up from where he's taking his shoes off.

"Cocaine! Care to explain Beca!"

Nick looks up quick and I stand there frozen.

Well shit.

 **Sorry it's not that long I'm just super tired from working literally alllll the time. Next chapter Beca must explain to Stacie. And Beca and Chloe have their important conversation.**


	11. Chapter 11

Secret life

 **Chapter:11**

 **First off I'm sorry I know I'm taking forever with updates I apologize. I want to say wow thank you for all the reviews, favorites, follows just wow thanks everyone it means a lot. I've been having some writers block so if anyone has ideas of what should happen or just whatever just leave a review or pm me. All mistakes are mine and I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pitch perfect.**

"What the hell Beca!"

"I'm sorry," I say barley above a whisper.

"That's all you have to say is I'M SORRY!"

"Stacie please calm down."

By this point Stacie had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"We need to talk. Let's go back to the apartment and talk about this. Go out to the car I'll drive us back. I need to talk to Nick for a second."

Stacie just nods and walks out without saying a word.

"Beca I'm so sorry I didn't know she was here. I never would've said that in front of her I can say it was just a joke-

I cut him off "Nick don't worry about it. It's not your fault she was going to find out sooner or later anyway. Um just keep the coke."

"Ok Becs. Again I'm really sorry."

"It's ok bud chill out," I say patting him on the back.

I walk outside and see Stacie sitting in the car. I get into the driver's seat and drive off to our apartment. The whole ride home is quite you can feel tension in the air.

We pull up to the apartment and I see Chloe standing outside of our door.

"Fuck I forgot I had to talk to her too," I thought to myself.

Stacie gets out of the car and slams the door and pushes right past Chloe into the apartment.

"What's wrong with Stacie? Was she crying?"

I can't even meet Chloe's gaze. I walk past her into the apartment with my head hanging low.

She follows right behind me and closes the door. When I look up I see Stacie standing there with her arms crossed. Her e

"What's wrong with Stacie? Was she crying?"

I can't even meet Chloe's gaze. I walk past her into the apartment with my head hanging low.

She follows right behind me and closes the door. When I look up I see Stacie standing there with her arms crossed, her eyes are red from crying. It's quite until Chloe speaks up.

"What's going on? Beca?"

"Yeah Beca why don't you tell Chloe what's going on. I'm sure she'd love to hear it too," Stacie says looking at me.

"Fine. I think we should all sit down this might take a while," I say making my way to the kitchen and taking a seat in one of the chairs.

Stacie sits across from me while Chloe sits next to Stacie both looking at me.

"Well first off I think I should explain to Chloe who I really am. Chloe I haven't been entirely truthful with you. Yes, I did get cut and everything I told was true but I left out some stuff and Stacie I don't think I've told you about this. That night I killed many people not because I wanted to but because it's who I am. I'm top class in what you would say the drug world. No one fucks with me but many do want me dead because I'm worth so much. I've been a drug dealer since forever really. I basically run a drug cartel. Now I've been doing drugs for a long time too. I've doing just about everything. I do it when times get hard. I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you two. And Aubrey also knows some of this because of the night I saved her. I got involved with these things because I've always felt no one cared about me."

I look up and see both Stacie and Chloe in tears.

"I'm so sorry. Could you ever forgive me," I say looking at them hopefully.

They both avoid eye contact with me and doesn't say a thing. With that I only nod while my heart breaks. I feel the tears wanting to come out but I hold them in. I get up and grab my keys then walk out the door towards my car. Once I'm in my car I finally let the tears fall.

Is this life really what I want? Is this who I really want to be? Are drugs really more important than my friends? Do my friends even care? They didn't even say anything to me or look at me.

With those questions running through my mind I start the car and drive to the one place where I know I'll get help answering these questions.

 **So Chloe finally knows who Beca really is and Stacie found out some things. What will they do? Where is Beca going? We'll find out next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

Secret life

Chapter 12:

 **It's been a while sorry everyone been super busy with work but I have a break so thought I would update. Thanks for all the follows and stuff. All mistakes are mine.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pitch perfect at all.**

2 hours later I pull up into my aunt's driveway. Me and my aunt have always had a close relationship she's like my mom/best friend/sister. We would always sneak out and go do something stupid fun without my mom knowing. My aunt is also a stoner so she's pretty awesome. Every day after school me and her would go hit up a blunt.

I get out of my car and walk up to the front door. Before I can even knock the door swings open and I'm pulled into a tight hug.

"Oh my god Beca I've missed you so much! What are you doing here? Are you okay? Have you been staying out of trouble?"

"Calm down I'm fine I just really miss you and need some advice."

"Well come on in I just made coffee and rolled a blunt. We can rant about whatever you want."

I walk in and take a seat on the couch while my aunt gets our coffee. I look around and realize it has really been a long time since I've visited.

"Here you go French vanilla just like we like. So not that I'm not excited you are here but what's up I know there's something going on I can see it on your face so spill."

I run my hand through my hair and start explaining everything to her and of course she's pretty pissed about everything.

"Please don't be mad," I plead.

"Of course I'm mad I'm beyond pissed but honey I forgive you it's not your fault. Believe it or not I've been in your situation and look at me now I have a healthy life more money than I know what to do with and you. So it's up to you do you want something like this or a life where you have to keep looking over your shoulder because someone might be trying to kill you or arrest you?"

"You don't have to answer now just think about it honey. Now let's smoke this blunt and have a glass of wine."

I stand up before she can walk out of the room and hug her as tight as I can.

"Thank you for always being here for me. I love you."

"I love you too honey."

"Um can I stay here?"

"Of course but don't you have classes?"

"Yes but I need a break from everything."

"Okay tomorrow we'll swing by your place and get your things."

"Okay," I say smiling.

THE NEXT DAY:

We arrive at the apartment around 1 because I know Stacie has a class. Me and my aunt walk right in and start packing all of my stuff. By the time we get everything packed in the car it's 3 so we pick up a pizza and head home. Once we get home we take everything out of the car and unpack it in my room.

"This pizza is so good," I say with a mouth full.

"I know right," my aunt says also with a mouth full.

After all of the pizza is ate we go sit outside by the pool and just relax and look at the stars.

"I'm glad you're here Beca. It'll do good for you. You're away from drugs well bad drugs and your dumb friend Nick for a while."

"Hey! Be nice he's helped me a lot and he was always here when I needed him."

"So has Stacie or that other girl called you or anything?"

"Chloe. And no they probably don't care anymore."

"They probably just need time to think about everything."

"Yeah you're right."

"How about tomorrow we get you a new phone and number. That way no one can call and persuade you to do anything dumb. And you can just keep the good people's numbers."

"Yeah that sounds good."

"Now let's put on some music and roll some."

"Sounds perfect to me."

BACK AT THE APARTMENT Stacie pov:

I just got back from Bella's rehearsal and let's just say I'm exhausted. I sit down on the couch and flip on the tv when my mind starts to wonder back to Beca. I have so many emotions towards the DJ but hate isn't one. I'm upset, shocked, confused but hate is definitely not one.

I sigh and stand up to go take a shower but as I'm going I notice Becas door is open some.

"I don't remember going in there," I thought to myself.

I walk over and push the rest of the door open and my stomach drops. Everything is gone. No clothes no pictures no DJ equipment literally everything is gone.

 **So next Chapter will have Chloe in it don't worry. Until next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

So I know I've been gone for like ever but I've been thinking about this story a lot so here I am. Anywho I'm sorry I've made everyone wait. All mistakes are mine.

"So what phone would you like?"

"Um how about the Samsung Galaxy s8."

"Alright sounds good. We'll take that one please."

"Okay so let's head home and we'll go through your contacts."

BACK AT THE HOUSE

"So I'm keeping Stacie, Chloe, Aubrey, the rest of the Bellas, Jesse and Nick."

"No bad people's numbers?"

"No bad people's numbers," I say but we all know that's a lie.

STACIE POV:

"Where the fuck did she go? Fuck I don't know. Chloe, she might know." I grab my keys and rush out the door to Chloes.

When I pull up I run straight to the door banging on it in a rush.

"Stacie what the hell is-

"Becas gone I don't know where she is. I went home and her room is completely empty."

"Wait what?"

"BECA LEFT!"

"Okay calm down just come in and we'll try calling her."

"Yeah okay."

"I think you should call since you're closer."

I take out my phone and call Beca but of course no answer

"No answer. What if something happened. She could be dead!"

CHLOES POV:

When Stacie said Beca was gone it's like my heart shattered to pieces. I'm trying to stay calm for Stacie but in the inside I'm freaking out. I just hope she's ok. Beca has a rough life but I can't help but care about her there's just something about her. I have to talk to her she probably thinks I hate her after what she told us. I've tried calling and texting her but she doesn't answer.

"Think Stacie. Where she might go."

"Well there's Nick."

"Okay so call him and see."

She pulls out her phone and calls Nick and puts it on speaker

"Hello?"

"Hey have you seen Beca or talked to her?"

"Nope. Why?"

"I can't find her and she won't answer her phone all of her stuff is gone."

"Well the only other place I think she would be is at her Aunts. Beca used to go there all the time when she needed someone."

"Fuck why didn't I think of that! Thank you so much Nick!"

"No problem Stacie. Take care."

I go to my contacts and call Becas Aunt

"Hello?"

"Hey Aunt Lisa it's Stacie."

"Oh Stacie! It's so good to hear from you. How are you dear?"

"I'm fine. I'm just wondering if you would know where Beca is?"

"She's out back swimming."

"Awesome is it ok if I come over I need to talk to her and so does Chloe?"

"Of course dear you welcome anytime."

"Okay see you soon, I say hanging up.

I look at Chloe and say "get your things we're going to talk to Beca."

BECAS POV:

I'm out by the pool chillin when I get a text from boss sayin he's got some stuff for me to sell tonight. He says it pays 10 grand so hell yeah I'm doing it. I can't help it I love the power I love the money I get. I feel powerful and important I love my friends and Aunt but I could never get out of the drug business people would come after me and worse go after them. But I have to do something I can't let me down.

"What the hell am I going to do," I say to myself.


End file.
